Lock cylinders are arranged to transfer a rotational movement from a cylinder core to a tailpiece provided to actuate a lock mechanism in for example a lock case. The cylinder core can be turned by means of e.g. a key or a knob. In many lock cylinders, a blocking mechanism is provided to allow only an authorized user to operate the lock cylinder. This blocking mechanism prevents turning of the cylinder core for example in the case an incorrect key is inserted in the lock cylinder.
As an alternative to a blocking mechanism preventing turning of the cylinder core, an arrangement can be provided which decouples or disconnects the cylinder core from the tailpiece. In this case, when an incorrect key is inserted in the lock cylinder, the cylinder core can be freely rotated without causing rotation of the tailpiece. This prevents the lock device from being readily wrenched or pried apart.
The lock industry is faced with demands on cost reductions and one way of meeting this demand is to use the same kind of components in different lock configurations. This however requires modularity in the design of the different parts making up the lock devices. This is particularly true in electronic or electro-mechanical lock devices, wherein the cost for the electronic components is drastically reduced with large-scale production.